Saving Sara
by gibbsrossi
Summary: Can David Rossi save the day or will he fall short of Saving Sara?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

David Rossi moved stealthily forward taking care that no part of his body protruded from his cover. He approached the deserted looking structure with apprehension. He had called for backup but it had not yet arrived. He had toyed with the idea of waiting but the thought of the young girl being subjected to the horrors that the Unsubs were no doubt inflicting upon her was not one he relished. He knew that what he was doing was not exactly by the book. He was taking one hell of a chance and he could end up not only not saving the girl but losing his own life in the process. It was a chance he had to take. He reached the end of the trench he had been creeping along. Now there was nothing between him and the house. His only consolation was that the Unsubs were probably too busy with their latest victim to even notice his arrival until it was too late. That at least is what he kept telling himself. He was not sure how many there were. They had profiled that it was a team of two men, but they had been wrong before. Well it was too late to back out now he thought to himself. He checked his gun making sure the safety was off then he carefully pulled himself out of the trench and sprinted to the house. He reached the stoop of the house without incident and without raising the alarm. Taking a deep breath Rossi prepared to enter the house. Moving closer to the door he stood back and raised his gun into the ready position. He could hear sirens in the distance help was on its way. If he could hear it then the people inside could too. If they heard sirens then the girl was as good as dead. He cursed the local police agencies. He had no doubt it was not Hotch and the rest of his team because they would not have their sirens blaring announcing their presence to the world. No they would be a lot more discrete especially with these Unsubs.

Hotch put his foot down on the accelerator weaving through the cars at breakneck speeds he rushed towards the location Rossi had given him. He had told Dave to hold off before going in, to wait for the team. But he knew David Rossi and that was not going to happen. He glanced in his review mirror noticing that Morgan was keeping up with him. He spotted his turn and with wheels squealing he took the tight turn. Over the din of the car he heard the sirens and then saw the lights of the vehicles ahead of him.

"Idiots..." Hotch blurted out angrily. "They are going to get Dave killed." He said as he tried to get more speed out of his SUV. Emily Prentiss had the same thought and immediately got on the radio to try and silence the sirens.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter takes us back to the beginning...**

Chapter Two

Sara Jenkins a young woman of average height and weight. She was not strikingly beautiful in figure or looks. She had a warm smile that seemed to constantly hover on her lips. She now found herself on the other side of forty and quite enjoying it. She was well liked in her job and had a tight knit circle of friends with whom she spent her free time. Sara worked for a small construction company as their administration assistant, or as she referred to herself 'Chief Cook and Bottle Washer". She had worked there for nearly ten years now and thought of the people she worked with and for as family. Sara had never married nor had kids; she lived alone in a little one bedroom apartment just of Broad Street. She liked to get to work early and today was no exception. She was up at her usual 5:30am to prepare for the day. She loved spring, the crisp freshness of the mornings and the long lazy days that drifted quietly into night. The air was not as hot as it would get in summer but the chill of winter had dwindled to nothing. Sara took her usual shower and got dressed in her standard work clothes. She then made her way into her kitchen to make her usual cup of coffee before letting the dog and cat out of the house for the day. She sat down on her patio feeling the cool morning air against her skin as she drank her morning caffeine fix. That was where the normality of her day ended.

Clifton Barns was a young man with a huge ego. He was a tall man with a lean body. He worked out in the gym to get the perfect 'six pack' and toned his arm and leg muscles to perfection. He was proud of his physic and spent many hours pruning and titivating himself. Jacob was also tall but lacked the bulk of his brother. He had a tan resistant skin that made him look sickly. He was a man who would disappear in a crowd, in fact he had no outstanding features at all, that is except for his eyes. He had grey eyes that seemed to look right into a man's soul; they were intense, cruel eyes that had witnessed many atrocities, some of which had been committed by his own hand. The third man in the room was small and seemingly insignificant. He was no taller than five foot seven inches even standing in his high heeled cowboy boots. He was thin and wiry in build. He had long scraggly dirty blond hair and an untidy moustache decorated his upper lip. He seemed out of place in the company of the two other men but those with keen observations would not fail to see that this man was the leader of the trio. He was the one who made the decisions. The other two looked to him for guidance in their activities and it was he who commanded their respect and loyalty. Jonathan Bristoe picked up his keys and made his way to the door of the three bedroom house they all shared. The other two followed without question. They could not contain the excitement they felt at the prospect of the days' adventures. They had spotted their prey yesterday at the little coffee shop in midtown. It had been two days since their last victim had died from her ordeal and they were getting restless.

Rossi and the other members of the BAU team stood in front of the crowded squad room in the local police station. They had been there for less than 24 hours but were ready to give their profile. The men they were looking for would be in their late thirties, probably related to each other in some way. One of them would be submissive to the point of not thinking for himself but obeying the dominant partner blindly. They were sure that the serial killers were a pair not a single person working alone. They liked to get to know their victims before taking them. They probably marked one and then followed her around for at least a day before taking her. They were meticulous in their planning and excecution. They probably lived in a deserted area in a house, they would need space and privacy for their activities. They were probably locals and had grown up in the area. They took their victims and tortured them for about three days until either the victim died of their injuries or they got bored and killed them. The average time they kept their victim was about three days. They tended to take a new victim within a few days of the deaths. They probably drove a van or a SUV, they would need to be able to subdue the victim and put in them in the vehicle without raising any interest. It had been two days since they had found the body of the last victim and the BAU team was sure that they would take a new one if not today then at the latest tomorrow.

As Reid gave his final advise to the police officers they were addressing, Sara Jenkins' unconcious body was being loaded into the Blue SUV of Jonathan Bristoe. Her ordeal had just begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for your reviews I really do appreciate them. Sorry for the long time between chapters but work has been hectic.**

**Chapter Three**

It had been two days since the BAU had given their profile and two days since Sara Jenkins a well liked employee of the Cardisan Construction Company had been reported missing. Rossi and the rest of the BAU believed she was the fourth victim of the serial killers they were after.

Despite their best efforts and the efforts of the Police Department they had got nowhere in their search for Sara. There was no sign of a struggle at her house. There was no sign of her at all since she had left the little coffee shop she had always stopped at on the way to work. Her car was found abandoned a block from her offices but there was no forensic evidence to be found in or on the vehicle. Again they found no blood and no sign of a struggle. This just confirmed the BAU's profile. These men were meticulous in their planning and execution leaving the authorities with little or in this case nothing to work on. Everybody was aware that time was running out for Sara. If she was not yet dead she soon would be. None of them stated the obvious; she was probably wishing she was dead at this juncture anyway.

Morgan and Reid were desperately trying to map out a geographical profile, trying to narrow the search area. The problem was the victims had been taken from all areas and dumped in all areas. These men did not follow the same pattern as normal killers. They did not seem to have a comfort zone, an area they did not hunt and kill in or dispose of the bodies in. This made it a lot more difficult for the law enforcement officers to target an area.

Rossi was getting frustrated with the lack of progress. His mind kept going back to Sara, he had made a connection with her the minute he had seen her picture. She reminded him of Emily and the thought of what she was going through was driving him crazy. Taking his keys he informed Hotch he was going to go for a drive around to clear his head. Hotch nodded his agreement and watched as Rossi walked out of the police station. Rossi had no idea where he was going or why but for some reason he turned onto Delgado Street. This was no more than a dirt path with nothing on either side of it. It lead to the towns garbage disposal site and the area had not been searched as there were no houses or residential areas in the vicinity. He drove up the road his mind sifting through all the information on the case when out of the corner of his eye he caught a glimpse of a building. He stopped the car and looked carefully through the heavy vegetation to make sure he had seen right. He had been told that this area had no housing what so ever but there it was a building. Climbing from his car Rossi crept through the undergrowth. The building was old and falling apart. The whitewash was faded and some of the wooden facade of the house had peeled off. Rossi stepped out of the bushes only to duck under them again when he spotted the blue SUV. It had been hidden from his site by the bushes. Rossi realised that he had found them. He had found her, if she was still alive. Carefully he retreated back to his vehicle. First he radioed his find in letting Hotch know where he was and what the situation was. Hotch instructed him to wait for their arrival before going in but Rossi knew he was not going to do that. Sara did not have much more time and if he was going to save her he would have to act now. He told Hotch to get there as soon as possible then donned his bullet proof vest that was always in the back of his SUV. Drawing a deep breath he set out to save Sara.


End file.
